


Worried Sick

by Solution



Series: Be My Eyes [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solution/pseuds/Solution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lads have been gone for a while and the Gents may overreact a little…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from legalizemavin: They so didn't go back to work in half an hour... Sequel to 'Be My Eyes' where the gents get worried about where they are and rush home only to find nappy lads and cuteness happens!
> 
> Thanks for the prompt! ♥

Geoff sighs as he sits back down in his chair, starting his editing program back up and addressing the two other Gents in the room. “Hey guys, the Lads went home real quick to grab Ray’s extra pair of glasses, so instead of recording the Minecraft Let’s Play right now, we’ll do it after lunch.”

They both nod in response, not turning their heads from monitors, and they all continue working diligently.

After about half an hour, Geoff’s stomach starts to rumble. He stands from his seat at his desk and asks the others, “Hey, you guys want to go out and get a bite to eat? I’m starving and I’m just going to assume the Lads went out and got their own.” He shrugs and picks his keys off of their perch on his desk.

They both reply with a “Sure!” and they hop out of their seats to follow Geoff out the door and down the halls.

“So, where do you want to go?” Ryan asks, matching his pace with Geoff’s and linking their hands together, his other hand already occupied by Jack’s.

“I don’t know… How about Jersey Mikes?” Geoff suggests.

They all agreed on it and headed out.

It only took around 10 minutes for them to get there, be seated with their food on the table, and start up some light conversation. It didn’t take much longer for it to turn to their poorly-feeling boyfriend.

“So what do you think is going on with Ray?” Geoff asks around the chunk of bread currently in his mouth. “I mean, it’s probably just a migraine, right?”

“Yeah, that’s probably what it is. I can’t help but worry though…” Jack replies, scratching at his beard.

“Of course you can’t.” Ryan jokes and slurps up a bit of his diet coke. “I’m sure he’s fine you guys, this is Ray we’re talking about. The kid’s going to spring right back. He always does…”

And that’s the end of their little discussion. Although Ryan’s statement surely put Geoff at ease, Jack still couldn’t help but think something else was going on; I mean, what if this wasn’t ‘just a migraine’?

Jack pushes his worries down and takes another bite of his lunch.

_He’s fine Jack, stop worrying..._

~ ~ ~

They get back to work around 45 minutes after they had left, and they all start working on their individual editing projects; they still had to wait for the Lads to return to do any recording.

Although that sounded easy, within minutes, Jack just couldn’t help but ignore his editing, finding the clock much more interesting instead.

_It’s been an hour and a half and we haven’t heard anything from them…_ Jack worries, _Fuck it. I’m going to text Michael._

“Hey, I’m going to text Michael and ask him when he thinks they’re going to be back.” He announces to the rest of the room, receiving grunts in return, before tapping out a quick, ‘Where the hell are you guys? We need to get recording’ to Michael.

His mind is set a little at ease as he sees the message sending off and pulls on his headphones, deciding to get at least something done before he gets his reply.

Except it never comes.

He waits more than enough time in his eyes… I mean, Michael should’ve gotten back to him by now, right? It’s been 10 minutes!

He picks up the phone he had been eyeing warily and pulls his headphones off so that they hang around his neck. He taps on Michael’s contact first and puts the phone up to his ear.

He holds his breath as he waits for the ringing to stop. However, when it does, the voice he wants to hear isn’t on the other side of the line.

“Your call has been forwarded to a-“

He doesn’t even wait for the robot lady to finish her sentence, quickly hanging up and tapping on Gavin’s number.

He gets the same results.

“Aw fuck…” He mumbles to himself as he decides whether or not he should try calling Ray. He doesn’t want to bother him if he has a migraine- he knows from experience how terrible those are.

After a bit of deliberation, he taps on his number anyways; knowing everything was okay with them would be well worth the grumbly protest he would receive from Ray.

However, he didn’t even get that either.

“Fuck.” He says, finally speaking up, “Guys? I’ve been texting and calling the Lads and none of them have gotten back to me.”

As he turns to face the other two, they take off their headphones and give him their attention.

“Well, how long ago did you text them?” Geoff asks, sighing and rubbing his temples.

With a quick glance at the clock, Jack responds, “Maybe like 15 minutes ago now… I don’t know why, but I have a really bad feeling about all this. I’m worried something’s happened with Ray…”

With that, the other two furrow their brows a bit, Geoff starting to look worried as well, but Ryan's still thinking logically, “Well, let’s think about it. If something were to happen, the first thing the other Lads would do is call us, right? They can’t do anything without us, let alone take care of Ray.”

“I know Ryan, but that’s the thing…” Jack replies, wringing his hands together a bit, “The Lads probably _couldn’t_ take care of Ray. I mean, since when does Ray get migraines? What if it’s something worse? For all we know, the other Lads could’ve been freaking out and forgotten to call, or worse, they could’ve gotten hurt as well!”

With that, the mood in the room dropped instantly, Ryan’s demeanor seeming to lose the little amount of sense and hope it had had; Jack almost wanted to take back what he said, but he continued.

“I really want to go check on them.”

Geoff is the first to stand, snatching his keys off of his desk and addressing the rest of them, “Now so do I… Let’s go.”

With that, the other Gents spring from their seats and they all speed-walk through the halls, a growing worry rising within each of them.

As they make their way to the car, Ryan pulls out his phone and taps on the first Lad name he sees: Gavin. He gets the same results Jack did. “Fuck…” He curses under his breath as he settles a hand locked in his golden brown hair, tugging at it a bit in worry.

They make it to the car and they all throw on their seat belts in record speed. They’re all a bit panicky by this point; Ryan and Jack send a few more texts and try calling a couple more times while Geoff peels out of the parking lot and speeds through the busy streets of Austin, definitely going too fast for his own good.

Murmurs of ‘Oh fucking shit’ and ‘Pick up goddammit’ can be heard in the car, and when they finally screech to a halt in front of their shared house, they practically sprint from the car and to the front door. In their panic, they don’t even register that Michael’s car is parked perfectly safe in the garage.

They almost send the front door off its hinges as they crash into the house, immediately calling out for the Lads. They split up, all going off to search different rooms.

Geoff heads to the kitchen, finding nothing, while Ryan heads over to their office and den area, finding much the same. Jack is the one to barrel up the stairs, skipping steps in his haste, to throw the bedroom door open.

What he sees make him want to laugh, yell, and cry all at the same time.

But instead, he just stands there in shock, mouth agape, staring at the little Lads pile-up that was currently occupying the bed, them being completely safe and sound.

Once he regains his senses a bit, he throws all pleasantries out the window and shouts, “I found them!”

Gavin opens his eyes instantly, him always being a light sleeper; however, before he can even react, Jack belly-flops down on top of all the Lads, scooping them up into a ginormous bear hug.

“Holy fucking shit you guys! You scared the shit out of us!” He yells over their screeches and yelps of shock and protest.

“What the actual fuck Jack?!?” Michael screams, trying to push him away. “Are you trying to fucking kill us?”

“We thought you guys had died or something!” Jack yells back, ignoring Michael’s comment and hearing the pounding footsteps behind him come to a halt in the doorframe.

“Oh thank fucking Christ!” Ryan breathes out, running over to the bed with Geoff hot on his heels, them both finding a spot to settle into the huge hug-fest currently taking place.

“What are you on about Jack?” Gavin squawks, still trying to wriggle himself free from his grasp, “Why would you guys think something ridiculous like that?”

“Well for starters,” Geoff cuts in, “None of you fuckers answered your phones.” Realization starts to seep into the Lads features as Geoff continues, “Secondly, it was mostly Jacks fault. You know how he gets…”

“Hey!” Jack playfully protests, smacking Geoff’s arm and cracking a smile. “Well, it doesn’t matter anymore. All that matters is that y’all are fine.” He tightens his grip on the three as he finishes his sentence, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, allowing himself to finally start calming down.

“Oh god… I’m going to vomit.” Ray says from the center of the pile where he somehow ended up, causing his boyfriends to laugh breathily.

“No seriously…” Ray says, squirming around a bit, “I really think I’m going hurl.”

At that, Jack’s eyes fly open and within a second, the dog pile clears, allowing Ray a clear passage to the bathroom.

As the door shuts behind him, Jack turns to the others and rolls his eyes as he finds them all scooting away from it, smiling sheepishly at him.

“So I’m the one who’s going to take care of him now?” Jack questions tiredly even though he already knows the answer.

The distant sound of Ray emptying his stomach accompanies the smug nods he gets in return.

He sighs and turns on his heel, heading straight for the bathroom; not even bothering to protest.

He shakes his head a bit and mumbles, “Fucking assholes…”


End file.
